The Ultimate Fusion
by Gogeta-sai
Summary: Cooler learns the fusion technique from deep inside of Goku's head!
1. The Becoming

The Ultimate Fusion  
  
"" Statement ( ) Thoughts  
  
I watch a lot of DBZ so I know how to set the plot of this story, so please review this and go easy it's my first one. Does anyone know what Chi Chi means?  
  
Chapter 1 The Become  
  
After young Son Gohan had defeated Cell young Gohan was upset and angry about Goku's death. He vowed to keep train until the Goku came back! But in the after life Goku is still fighting the good fight.  
  
"Ka…Ma….Ha….Maaaa….Ha" Goku shouted.  
  
"Do you really think that can stop us? Cell Commented while defecting the energy wave.  
  
"Frieza take him from the left I'll take from the right" Cell commanded "Now"  
  
"Right" Frieza said with confidences "Here comes the pain are you ready?"  
  
"Ahhh" screamed Cell and Frieza  
  
"Bring it on" Goku said loudly "Ahhh"  
  
Blow for blow our hero Goku blocked a massive attack form both Cell and Frieza. " Ha, even fighting at the same time you will never defeat me" with that, said Goku kicked Cell in the jaw and spun around to backhand Frieza in the face. Both Frieza and Cell fell about 50 yards then caught themselves.  
  
"You asshole you damage my perfect body" Cell whined " You shall surly pay of this."  
  
"Would a $1.75 do Cell! Ha, now it's time to turn up the heat and go to a another level!" Goku concentrated shaking with might with a burst of a bright yellowish-gold flashing, which made Cell and Frieza cover their eyes. The light died down, both Cell and Frieza jaws dropped when they felt Goku's new energy level of a Super Saiyin 2  
  
"Alright let's do this"(Now things are going to be interesting) Goku's hair was longer than before even spikier. Goku then charged at Frieza "You're the first one to be sent back to the L.I.H.F.L. [Land of the Infinite Hell For Losers] Frieza!"  
  
(Got to act fast before Goku takes Frieza and Cell back, but if he does I can always Instant Transmission to get them out of there. That's it!) Cooler pondering to himself. In an instant Cooler appeared in front of Cell and Frieza.  
  
Goku stop dead in his tracks noticing Cooler just popped up in front of Frieza.  
  
"Whhh…what Cooler where did you come from?"(Great now I have to fight three of them! Oh well I can take them) "So you called your big brother to come and save you uh you wimp!" using that famous Goku smile.  
  
"As much as I want to stay and chat I have to take my brother and Cell and plan your demise! I suggest you and your friends train as much as you can." Cooler with a smirk  
  
"Oh really! Why is that?" Goku concern  
  
"Because I know your secrets. And a secret I know will help us defeat you once and for all, bub bye loser" Then Cooler Instant Transmission away with his brother and Cell.  
  
Goku then powered down wondering (What was he talking about one of my secrets that wou-  
  
"Goku get your ass back here now!" King Kai yelled  
  
"What's wrong King Kai what happen?" Goku said with concern  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong Grand Kai had told Pikkon to handle Brolli because he was getting out of control down at the L.I.H.F.L. But by the time he got to where Brolli was at, Brolli was the hell up to a boldly pulp."  
  
"What! How could anyo… I mean why would someone do that?"  
  
"Pikkon said the that was left over energy felt like Frieza, Cell and one felt like Frieza but stronger and faster" King Kai explained  
  
"That's not possible they were here five minutes ago. Oh the other person King Kai was Frieza's brother Cooler. There up to something bad, real bad, I'm on my way."  
  
"What!!" King Kai as if surprised.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, Cooler is discussing his plan.  
  
"Cooler where have you been all this time? Also why did you interrupt our battle with Goku?"  
  
"Bother calm down! I will explain everything in due time. I've been training my mind and body to the point were I have a few new tricks for Goku!" Smirking  
  
"How about you tell us what type of "new tricks" that you mean, dear son"  
  
"Father!" confused "I thought you were still in the L.I.H.F.L"  
  
"I was until Cooler came and got me out of the-  
  
"What is this a family reunion! Would you please tell me why you jumped in our battle with Goku and why the fuck are we here? We should b-  
  
"Cell shut the fuck up Cell please! I was getting to that! You Trick-ass- hoe! As I was saying, my new tricks are that I now have two new forms and I can look into other people's minds."  
  
"What do you mean look into people's minds?" Cell pondered  
  
"I mean that I can look into someone's mind and learn anything from them and they can't tell a thing! He He He" with an evil grin  
  
"So tell us what do you learn for Son Goku Cooler?"  
  
"If you must know, I learned his Instant Transmission and his Fusion Technique."  
  
"Fusion what the in the Blue hell is that?" Cell said  
  
"It's when two people join together with one mind and body. As they join together each person will double or triple there own power to make one giant powerful person."  
  
"Sounds like a lot of hard work to master this technique dear Brother."  
  
"It is, but my plan is much more simple than this technique little brother."  
  
"Ohh really! What is this you keep talking about Cooler!?" Cell with frustration  
  
" My plan is that the four of us will pair off and train for the next four years earth time, then-  
  
"Wait a minute were pairing off?"  
  
"Yes, can I finish?"  
  
"One question, which will be my partner sense were are pairing off?" Cell concern  
  
"I will be partnered with Frieza and you will partnered with our farter King Cold"  
  
"What! Why do I have be partnered with your-  
  
"The decision has been made live with it!"  
  
"As I was saying with us pairing off train for four years earth time will make us compatible with each other!"  
  
"Oh I see brother once become compatible we'll fuse to make two destructive forces! That plan is brilliant!"  
  
"Not just two dear brother but one! See once we fuse in pairs we'll be able to fuse again to become one. But that we'll only need to do if we need to."  
  
"Why is that Cooler?"  
  
"Because the process only lasts for 30 minutes."  
  
"30 minutes! How do you expect…. Wait a minute, there's another part of this plan don't you? You're not telling us something.  
  
"He He He He He He He" As Cooler smirked evilly  
  
  
  
  
  
You like so far you'll never guess what I have I store in the next chapter stay tune. 


	2. Fight, fight, fight

The Ultimate Fusion  
  
"" Statements ( ) Thoughts  
  
I don't own DBZ… I just know the show a lot I watch it every day. Please review this story. If you didn't know Chi Chi it means tities in Japanese!  
  
It's finally up the next chapter of this series! Enjoy!! This chapter is going to be a cliffhanger throughout the whole chapter! (I think) Get the set ready NOW!! Someone call Goku and Vegeta to the set! What do you mean their fighting outside again? Well tell them to get their asses in here NOW!! That's what I get for hiring Japanese Fighting cartoons that love to each other all the time day and night, hour after hour, and second after second. : ( sike : )  
  
Light, Camera, Action  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Back at King Kai's place King Kai, Olibu, and West Kai await Pikkon come back with Brolli. " Your lucky that let you ask Pikkon to go get this Brolli person and him back in the first place." West Kai proclaim, "Shut up West Kai your such a pain to butt how about you be a banana and split." King Kai snickering on the joke he just finish saying. As Pikkon brings Brolli back for King Kai to figure out what happen to him. As Pikkon flying back he thinks of the possibilities of why Frieza, Cell, and Kooler would do such a thing to Brolli. (Why would they have any thing to do with Brolli and why would they beat his ass like that? It seems that they were all stronger than him. I would love to fight them!)  
  
" It's a mystery to me maybe King Kai or Goku can figure out what there up to… wait could they… naw they couldn't.  
  
" Brolli is knocked out" Pikkon stated, " Why do you think they would attack him King Kai?  
  
" I don't know Pikkon it's beyond me" King Kai puzzled (I got a bad feeling about this. Why would they just attack Brolli like that?)  
  
" King Kai I'm here where is he?" panting " Never mind I see him. Man! They whipped the shit out him! But for what was there goal?" (There up to something I just know are)  
  
" Un…. unnn…uh." Brolli groaned " Un… unnn… uhhh." Brolli then coughed a couple of time before opening is eyes.  
  
" Wait a minute he's coming around look!" Pikkon stated (I'm surprised that he woke up with his low energy level. Give him 5 minutes until he passes out again.)  
  
" Un…un…Youuuu Ahhh" Brolli shouted in anger " You sent me here to this damn place! Now you shall die!" Brolli fixing to transform into a Super Saiyin, but he does have a lot of power left.  
  
" I take it that you're pissed from me killing you huh? Goku said " Well do you want to settle this Brolli once and for all?"  
  
" Final Flash" Vegeta yelled, " I shall be the one to stop Brolli, Ha Ha Ha!" Vegeta laughed " No one will defeat him besides ME!"  
  
" Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku asked "I have this under control Kakkarot" Goku said while dodging the attack " Are you trying to injury everybody! You can't kill anyone if you're dead yourself Vegeta!" Goku said to Vegeta. As the saiyin prince is firing his attack West Kai flea's to a far and save place. " Pikkon I'll be back when everything cools down, I'm not going turn out like the North Kai!" West Kai explains " Understood West Kai see you after all this is over." Pikkon bowing to West Kai  
  
" I know that you buffoon! Do you think I'm stupid Kakkarot!? Vegeta turn his ki blast toward Goku " You know what? Forget Brolli Kakkarot you just convinced me to fight you instead. Get ready!"  
  
" Not again Vegeta how many times do we have to do this?" Goku pleaded " You know this has a honorable thing once but now it is becoming really stupid after a while Vegeta. Vegeta would you just get over it I'm stronger than you are always and always will be!"  
  
" We'll do this as many times I want Kakkarot! Until I beat you once and for all!" Vegeta stated, " You better fight me you goofball or I'll just have to destroy this planet!"  
  
" Vegeta no! It's not that serious! If you want fight me that badly you must first defeat Pikkon in a battle first!" Goku said to Vegeta  
  
" Are you serious?" Vegeta looking as if he was really to bust out laughing over Goku's remarked " Ha Ha Ha at least let me fight who can give a challenge Kakkarot" Vegeta smirking " If Gohan was here he might have given me a challenge but him no way he give me a challenge nor beat me!"  
  
" Oh really are you saying that Pikkon can't and won't give a challenge or beat in a match? sarcastically said by Goku, Vegeta then measured Pikkon to see what he couldn't what Goku saw in Pikkon. (Why does Kakkarot play these games with me? Doesn't he know that I will crush him in the palm of my hand the moment I get the chance to do so. Clenching his fist; why does he put his faith in this warrior? Can he really give me a challenge? Fuck it!) " Kakkarot fuck it! Let's have this stupid little match with Pikkon. I give you seven rounds to defeat me. After the seventh round your finish do you got that Pikkon!? mocking Pikkon's name  
  
" Bring it on Vegeta I fought one super saiyin already now let's see if your any better!" Pikkon smirking  
  
" Any Better? Boy don't you know that I'm the best there is! I am the Prince of all Saiyins there is no one better than I! Vegeta getting angry " Now stop with all the small take you baka and let's fight!  
  
Vegeta and Pikkon started their match that Goku convinced Vegeta to fight in. First Pikkon took his weighted clothing off so could fight at his best. " So you were wearing weighted clothing huh you should meet Piccolo" Vegeta ready to attack " Who is this Piccolo I keep hearing about? Never mind ready?" Pikkon asked, "I've been ready! Waiting for your slow ass to power up" Vegeta commented " Shut the fuck up and fight" Pikkon stated.  
  
Round 1 Vegeta and Pikkon starts off with a couple of fast paced punches and kicks both attacks were blocked by each other. Using their super speed at the same time as they fought, a few people couldn't keep up with their movements. On the Side lines Goku and King Kai are talking about the fight: "Wow Vegeta has polishing his technique over these past months." Goku commented, " I agree with you Goku Vegeta is one tough muthafuka, but Pikkon has gotten better too. "Oh yeah I just remembered something King Kai." Goku stated "Yeah?" said King Kai. "I just remembered about Pikkon's Thunder Flash Attack and his Hyper Tornado Attack." said Goku. "But what about Vegeta's Final Flash Attack and his Big Bang Attack?" asked King Kai. "Oh yeah I haven't forgot about those techniques there good. But the thing is with those attack is that they take to too long to do to be a destructive attack. When you rush the attack they don't do much as if they took there time to do them right." Just then, Goku and King Kai thought about the exact same thing. Suddenly they both shouted to each other "Those techniques could destroy this planet if they go too far!" "Let's hope that Vegeta and Pikkon will keep there cool in this fight." Goku stated, " I hope they do because Vegeta is the worse out of the both of them."  
  
Rounds 2-5 Both Vegeta and Pikkon went blow for blow all attacks blocked all energy beams dogged. Both Vegeta and Pikkon have not powered up to full power either. " Hey Pikkon how about we finish this little warm-up and get this over with." Vegeta commented " Alright Vegeta it's time for you to my full power and I'm not playing around this time.  
  
Round 6 " Aaahhhh" Vegeta screamed with his muscles tensing a golden light bursts out from his body. Now Vegeta turn Super Saiyin 2 his hair spikier than usual, speed, and power doubled. " Now you feel the wrath of my power!" said Vegeta " Vegeta your full of shit you know that? Just fight!" Pikkon then powered up further to match Vegeta, but what Pikkon didn't know was that Vegeta was holding back his power while Pikkon was putting his full power into the fight. (It seems that were evenly match. I can't wait to see how this will turn out.) As Pikkon thinks to him self Vegeta also thinks (This low class bum really thinks he can beat me The Prince of all Saiyins! Oh he really must have hit head before he died thinking like that. It won't matter after the seventh round because going to blow him away!!) " Are you ready yet because I'm getting restless, come on man fight." Vegeta said " Fine, time take you out any way I spent too much time on your ass. Then Pikkon flew up high to set an attack on Vegeta. "Hyper Tornado Attack" Pikkon summon one of his powerful attacks to unleash on Vegeta. On the sidelines " I think Vegeta might be in trouble that Hyper Tornado Attack is pretty tough to get out of." King Kai stated " But King Kai I got out of that same attack at the tournament. If I know Vegeta he'll figure out a way to get out of that attack." As Goku and King Kai debate about would Vegeta get out of the attack or not Vegeta him self has found a way to get out the attack " Is this puny attack the best you have? You must be joking. All it's doing is just making me dizzy! This is a poor excuse of an attack especially coming from you Pikkon!" Vegeta explain " Oh really Vegeta if your strong escape form my attack if your dare." said Pikkon " Fine then, this shouldn't be too hard to do." Vegeta proclaimed. As Vegeta tried to just fly out of the tornado but each time he tried to, the tornado's wind cut him deeply. " What kind of trickery is this? All right looks like I have go out the hard way. Unnn…unn…ahhhhahhh." As Vegeta moved to his side and fixed his arms in position as if he was ready to do a Kamahama wave, and fingers curled up powering up while waiting for the right moment to fire his attack. " Big Bang Attack" the big blast of energy came shooting out of his palm and makes an enormous hole in the tornado " What! How could you just shoot a hole in my attack like that!" Pikkon ask, " A master will never tell his secrets. Your attack was just too puny, anybody could blast though that attack even Kakkarot could escape this with ease.  
  
Round 7 is up next! This your last chance to beat me!" Vegeta pronounce (Yeah Round 7 is next, but why do I have the sudden feeling that Vegeta's holding back something in this fight.) Pikkon thought to him self as he prepares for the next round.  
  
Round 7 With Pikkon frustrated he charges in toward Vegeta for an attack but when got towards Vegeta they both used speed so did Pikkon. Pikkon punched, missed, Vegeta Kicked, missed, Pikkon kicked, blocked, Vegeta fake kick then punched Pikkon in the face when he reappear behind him. " Take that you fool, that teaches you not mess with me!" " You know Vegeta your starting to piss me of-" In the middle of Pikkon's sentence Vegeta kick Pikkon in the gut then took both of his fists and pounded Pikkon behind his back down to the ground.  
  
Round 8 " Round 7 is over! Get up cause this is the last and finial round you have with me ever! You better be taking notes Kakkarot." Vegeta shouted " Vegeeettttaaa that's it!" Pikkon shouted. Pikkon then moved his left arm down towards his right knee in a half circle motion then his right arm towards his left knee, brought both arms up above his head clashed both sides of his fists together, brought them down and began to power up " Unn…Unn… Ahhhh…Thunder… Flash…Att.tt…cakk" Pikkon commanded. Thunder strikes shot out first then inferno flames came after that and stay until Pikkon attack was done which it wasn't. Vegeta saw the attack coming and decided to stay and see strong this attack is. " Hmm… Another pathetic attack uh this should be interesting. Come on then bring it one then." A split second before the attack hit Vegeta, Vegeta crossed is arms to protect him self from the attack. Vegeta screamed from the heat from the attack. Then, Vegeta teleported away using his super speed to get away from the attack. (Whoa any more of that I would have been a well done steak! Good thing I was holding back my power. I think I found a way to get around that attack. All I need him to do is-) " Thunder Flash Attack!!" Pikkon yelled out " Shit not now." Vegeta said (There is no way figure out to beat this attack. He's done for!) Pikkon thought as he missed his target " Give it up Vegeta your done for, I won!" Pikkon proclaimed " What!? You won, you must have gone mad! There is no way you have won this battle you baka! Vegeta yelled, " That's right Vegeta you're done for! Thunder Flash Attack!!" (I hope the attack will get before he thinks of a way get out it, it is kinda far away but I'll just speed the attack up. (Not yet… not yet… not yettt… NOW!!) Vegeta then use his super speed to dodge the attack and appear behind Pikkon " Final Flash" Vegeta yelled as he was smirking " What? Ahhh no this can be…" Pikkon screamed in agony " This battle is finally over you baka!" Vegeta proudly pounce  
  
" Pay up King Kai I won the bet!" as Goku extended hand to King Kai " Oh damn you Goku I was sure Pikkon was going to win" said King Kai angry as he puts 10 zeni in his hand. "Here Goku as promise" At that moment West Kai had return in a hurry " What's going on here? This area felt like Pikkon was fighting over here! West Kai yelling, " He was you dumbass! What else could he be doing here?" King Kai said, " Pikkon was defending his honor against Vegeta. Sadly Pikkon lost the fight."  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the planet Kooler is showing Frieza, King Cold, and Cell what the fusion technique.  
  
" Fuu…uuu…ssion HA" Kooler said " Then our four fingers will touch together like so. Once that happens we be one indestructible force.  
  
" You expect me to that!! That gay dance! That's not a technique, it's ballet bitch! Cell protested " Cell you trick ass hoe if you don't do this you have no chance in beating Goku! Kooler said, " What are you taking about I've already killed him once I can beat him again! said proudly by Cell " Yeah by a fluke Cell and then when you came back his son had tore off and whupped your ass. Am I right? "…" " I thought so now do the god damn technique bitch. Kooler said turning away muttering cruse words to himself about Cell. " Alright time to train pair off!  
  
As Kooler shout commands Goku and the others are trying to figure out what Kooler is planning to do.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
CUT!! That's a wrap. Beautiful guys I think that's all for the day. " Hey Vegeta you do know I'm going to whupp your ass in the next chapter right? Goku smiling "Yeah right bitch I'm going to win and that is that end of this discussion." 


End file.
